User talk:GeorgeMcBain
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Naming Conventions Hey, um, if you haven't heard already, over on the DC forums we've pretty much decided not to switch everything to "Comics:Title Volume Issue," we're keeping our titles the same. So I hate to bother you, but would you mind putting those back? Billy 20:14, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey, just noticed this after I already posted on the forums, heh. I had a conversation with Jamie on the forums the other day and he said that we are suppose to keep using the "Comics:" way. I will contact him again to weight in on the forum discussion. Cheers! GeorgeMcBain 21:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry you and I have been back-and-forthing on this for so long. But from what I understand, that's only going on at the MDP. We're not doing it over here, because it makes comics more difficult to search for, and because starting something like this now would be inconsistent with pretty much every page on the site. Billy 21:36, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Hey again! I see what you are saying, but I am going to continue going by what the overall creator of both projects has said, both in the naming conventions page and through our conversations. Since I started working on both close to a year ago, they decided on this course for the comics pages and have been able to get all pages converted on the MDP in that time. Since he has told me he wants both projects to go by this rule, I have requested he comment on the forum topic. As far as inconsistency, I will start talking with some of the bot creators from the MDP on how to create one that will convert all non-"Comics:" pages. I am sure they have solutions since they had to do the same thing within the last couple of months. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. Cheers! 01:13, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Previous/Next The template inserts it automatically, so unless the previous or next issues are different than the current issue minus one or plus one, there's no need to use them. They're still optional, so you can put them in manually whenever you want. I can also show you how to create custom buttons if you'd like to add one for the Comic template with the Previous and Next fields still in it. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:27, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Speaking of, Nathan, how does that one work when it's the last issue? I prefer using the "—" than to having it list the next issue as "unknown". :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:37, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::It was weird ... I kind of figured it would automatically put it in, but it wasn't working for me at that time. Now I just tried it and it is working *scratches head* huh. GeorgeMcBain 21:01, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Blue Devil Annual Saw your edits of Blue Devil Annual Vol 1 1 -- The Demon is on the cover. Is he not inside? Just wondering... * Yeah, I have Etrigan listed as a supporting character. GeorgeMcBain 20:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC)